


Beach Drives

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Car Sex, Dildos, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: Short one shot first person perspective.After getting drunk and spoiling the welcome back sex. Seems like Elena has other plans to make up for not getting her welcome back lay.
Relationships: Elena Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Elena Fisher/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beach Drives

I moaned softly as I slowly blinked my eyes open, the bright sun bearing though the windows of the moving car. I shuffled in the passenger seat stretching slightly then wondering where exactly I was. I looked over at Elena driving, she glanced over at me once she realised I was awake giving a soft smile then putting her eyes back on the road.

“Drinking the night before we go for a road trip wasn’t the best idea" She chuckled. 

“Explains why I fell asleep, honestly barely remember leaving” I sighed grabbing the half empty bottle of water seemingly placed gently next to my leg on purpose. 

“The sunglasses while it’s barely even light was kind of a give away" She grinned. I patted Elena’s thigh the dark blue Jean’s she was wearing certainly enhanced how good they looked. The pinkish coloured shirt buttoned just enough to see abit of cleavage, I swear she does it on purpose some kind of pay back since if I was extremely drunk last night and passed out then we couldn’t of had sex. She just came back from a 5 month long trip so I guess I owe her, feeling her brown eyes scan me occasionally as we continued down the highway kind of gave it away. Elena was never subtle when she was wanting sex especially coming back from a trip, we basically jump each other. I put my head in my hands nudging the sunglasses so the sat at an off angle and sighed loudly.

“What’s wrong?” she chuckled arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“You came back from a trip I hadn’t see you in ages and I got so cunted drunk I can’t remember shit and I forgot where we're going" I explained becoming more embarrassed as I thought harder about it. Elena burst out laughing finding my slight hungover turmoil highly amusing.

“The state of you was pretty funny” The pause in between made me certain she was bracing to make an attempt at copying my accent. “So when you’re drunk you got like very Scottish it’s adorable yet you got up from the seat slurred, kissed me proper open mouth style almost fell three times, stumbled around telling people you love me, the chain on you jean’s caught on someone table twice, you tried to start a mosh pit in a relatively chilled bar I then carried you out before the bar tender kicked you out" Elena explained this grinning the entire time pausing the laugh at parts. “You somehow managed to slip put my grip stumbling around stamping your feet up the steps which decide to take one boot off hold it up and yell" She then put on her best version of a Scottish accent and continued “FREEDOM YOU BASTARDS! At the top of your voice You ripped your fishnets as you slid down the railing, I then shoved you in a taxi you cried on my shoulder about how cute a duck was you saw on Facebook. Once I got you up the stairs you said how hard you were gonna fuck me stripped off as best you could and passed the fuck out on the floor I moved you to the bed where you snored and didn’t let go of arm" Elena almost cried laughing by the end of this. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I just groaned then signed in response sliding down my seat.

“Shockily not as hungover as expected but your story is giving me flashbacks, I am so sorry I totally woke you up puking this morning didn’t I?” I asked.

“Uh huh don’t forget crying too and muffled I love yous" She smirked. Turning to me briefly then watching the road.

“I’ll make it up to you" I said almost whispering. The great joy Elena took in retelling my escapades last night. She fiddled with her seat belt, rest one hand on the wheel and the other on her toned thigh. She gave the eyebrow look again smiling softly nodding.

“Oh yeah yeah you do" 

“I’ll help you with the camera shit and make coffee” I offered.

“Camera shit and make coffee is a start I guess” Elena mocked “Aw man chewing your balls is so funny" She patted my thigh gently then moved it back onto the wheel. I sighed again and started laughing, if she wasn’t taking the piss I would have more to concern me. 

The summer sun caught the blondes hair in such a way it almost glowed, until I realised I was staring I quickly tried to do that awkward pretending I wasn’t looking thing. It was foiled quickly by the light grab to my thigh and a soft peck to my cheek, I then noticed we had parked up but Elena wasn’t going for her camera she was giving soft touches and I looked into her brown eyes they were needy so needy. I sat at an angle to face her properly and pulled her in gently for a kiss. Our lips always connected well even with the faint taste of coffee from her I moaned then I felt her smiling. Her lips always toyed with my lip rings while kissing, I swear she got off to them.

“You’re feeling better now huh?” breaking the kiss but fiddling with the bottom of my tshirt with one hand and the other resting on my neck. I didn’t voice my answer I just kissed her harder. I slid my hand up her shirt to touch her delicate skin and used the other to gently pulled her hair out so the liquid gold flowed gently to her shoulders. I breathed her in, letting her tongue explore my mouth I ached for this as did she. Elena’s kisses were desperate and wanting, her moaning loudly and pulling me closer. I let out a deep exhale as she bit down on my neck then caressed it with her tongue. I hissed the second time and gripped her toned thighs, fuck I could feel the want in my core I needed release soon already jesus. 

“I’m not complaining honey" I muttered struggling to control my breaths as she continued to nip my neck “Sex in public is illegal you know" I chuckled as Elena traced my jawline with her thumb then pulled back staring me in the eyes a cheeky smirk forming on her lips.

“Nobody comes up this far, better views of the beach are over there I had other ideas first” She teased her tone sultry almost whispering then nipping my ear. My nails raked her thigh again and I tightened my grip on her hip. Fuck I know exactly what she is getting at, our time apart always made Elena so needy it drives me insane and could almost give me a giant ego if I didn’t almost beg her to make me cum everytime. The trees did give good cover and she parked just off the road in to a little nook. Again 100% on purpose, she must really be wanting it bad that thought made me shiver. Elena kept that devilish smile as she took my hand gesturing me to follow as she climbed into the back of the car. My foot caught the front seat when I moved which made me lose balance and I fell headfirst into Elena’s lap my body half on the floor. I sighed then arched an eyebrow once Elena had finished her fits of laughter.

“Oh my God" She chuckled cupping my face as I climbed up her. I straddled her and pulled my tshirt off revealing my black lacy bra. Elena’s brown eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Fingers lightly touching my skin I relished the sensation I loved her feeling my touch starved flesh. I slid my hands up her perfect frame slowly unbuttoning her shirt. I pressed messy kisses up her stomach to her chest, admiring the white bra that made her smaller breasts look very perky. Elena hummed exhaling a loud breathy moan the closer to got to her chest wriggling underneath me I knew she was already gonna be so wet as much as the slow touches and messy kisses get me I think I’ll need to save the teasing for another time. Elena slipped out her shirt and moved me off her so that I could lay on my back and scrambled on top of me. Sliding off my black leggings to show off my black panties. She gave me the eyebrow look then nipped at my inner thighs I sat up slightly she pushed me back down using my shoulders. I loved her in control she always took control when she got back. 

“Got abit impatient with you sitting on me posing" She teased biting softly at my pale skin making her way back up to my neck, putting her knee Inbetween my legs. I rocked against it the friction aiding my need for burning release. I couldn’t even answer back I just moaned almost breathlessly my hands wandering up her fantastic body then tangling in her soft blonde locks. I undid my bra quickly and Elena tossed it away her hands kneaded my breasts a few times softly “God I missed this” she muttered taking my nipple in her mouth, her moist tongue danced around the bar playing with it and gripping the other inbetween her thumb and finger tightly. I couldn’t stop the groan that escaped I arched my back I pushed my knees into her hips almost locking her in place. I rolled my hips into her knee my motions getting harder. I couldn’t help but think I had leaked onto my panties maybe even the seat below oh well. Elena slipped two fingers under the waist band of my underwear and leaned up into my neck, her breath hot and unsteady. She rubbed gently circles on my nerves, the grin across her face indicating she felt how wet I was. She tucked her head into the crook of my neck and kissed it while she continued her work. Her fingers worked magic my breathy moans turned into wanting grunts I just needed her to fuck me. 

“Lena, please....” I whimpered.

“Please what?” she teased moving over to steal a kiss from my parted lips. 

“I need...I need you inside....me..” I struggled to get the words out stammering between moans and chokes in my chest. Elena used her other hand to fumble about the floor abit she kept up her work in my pants though holy fuck did she. 

“Good...I have something for you...” She breathed once she returned back up, clutching a smallish pink dildo she sucked it briefly to moisten the length. My core pulsed at the sight, I wriggled underneath her. I whimpered slightly when removed her hand from my nerves and removed my panties, smirking at how soaked they were. I knew she’d bring it up at a later date to annoy me. Elena put the tip of the plastic in my folds applying pressure then pushing in my core teasing me. She regained her previous position her hazel eyes kept watched every single inch of my now naked body lying there in sweat and want. 

“Hurry the –“ I got cut off by Elena pushing the pink slowly inside me, I took it in getting used to the feeling, fuck it felt good. I moaned her name so loudly as she pumped it inside and out creating a rhythm that my hips naturally rolled with. The burning desire built up I was getting so close, I tensed up gripping Elena’s arms then ribs or whatever flesh of hers I could hold. My muscles tensed and sweat beaded on my chest and neck, I was getting so close to to the euphoria I needed I couldn’t keep quiet. 

“Oh my God keep fucking me" I groaned deeply. All that echoed in my ears was the wet sliding as Elena kept fucking harder and harder and her moaning with words of encouragement. All my muscles tensed as I left Earth and ascended to heaven Elena didn’t stop until she was sure I rode out the euphoric feeling and returned back to the real world. I opened my eyes to her beautiful hazel orbs watching me, I looked down to see if leaked on to the seat I shrugged it off almost proud I know Elena was proud of her bloody handy work. She carefully removed the dildo out of me, I sat up to pull her close to me and I licked it tasting myself off the plastic. I don’t think Elena expected this since she literally quivered as I did it. I took it out my mouth setting it aside and gave Elena a messy kiss pushing my tongue passed her lips entering the wanting mouth. She moaned and dug her nails deep into my ribs. 

“I want to taste you" I hummed between kisses swiftly unclipped her bra letting it drop casting it aside, I attacked her jean’s pulling both her panties and jeans off in one swoop, she aided me. I pulled her by the hips and slid down the seats to meet her core. I nipped at her inner thighs equally, she hovered above me the blonde stubble being the sign of a few days travelling it never bothered me. I gently flicked her aching sex lapping up her folds.

“Oh shit....” she moaned arching her back and tossing her head back. She used the roof as support she spread her legs one foot on the floor and her knee just under my breast so I could have full access. I relished her sweet taste she always did taste good I missed her on my tongue. My arms wrapped around her hips I slid them over her toned butt giving it a squeeze as I gripped up her back. My tongue bar danced around her she was so slick I pushed my tongue inside her getting a “Oh fucking God” between shaking breaths. I eased it in and out of her then wrapped my lips around her sensitive bundle of nerves which made her hips roll into me I met it with grace building the pressure the noises she made were obvious that she loved it. I worked her nerves then gave wide long licks up and down making sure my bar caught her bundle each time. She writhed and bounced legs quaking breasts bouncing to the rhythm. She was close and I wanted her to ride this out as much as possible. I slid two fingers in and pumped furiously that and the work with my tongue send her over the edge. Loud moans and shouts of fuck and something resembling my name I felt her walls tense around my fingers and kept it all going until she had came back down. I slid out her and supported her by holding her hips as she moved off me.

“Oh my God...” She said breathlessly, her body going almost limp. I pulled her onto of me. One hand in her blonde locks pushing the stray hairs suck on her face out the way and the other on her hip, she rest her head in the crook of my neck. I kissed her cheek gently and watched her gain her breath back. Elena always glowed after sex I didn’t know what it was just her sheer beauty or how she was totally relaxed and satisfied probably both. I played with her hair purring softly as I recovered too. 

“Well that was definitely needed” I smirked.

“ Haha yeah, although we could do with a shower, it’s very sweaty in here now" 

“True" I agreed My eyes fluttered slightly, Elena looked up and shoved me.

“Don’t you fucking fall asleep, we’ll need to move soon"

“I’m not honey please you’re probably stuck to me with all that sweat" I joked. She poked my ribs causing me to jump as she sat up. I tried to pull her back down but she wasn’t having it. I sighed in defeat keeping a smile. 

“Guess I owe you that coffee now" I suggested making moves to find my clothes.

“mmhmm” She nodded doing that eyebrow thing again while pulling on her jeans.

“You sure your legs are gonna work?” I smirked. She shot me a look with narrowed eyes and shook her head she didn’t keep up the facade starting to giggle half way though. 

“Luckily for you they do, I’m not complaining though” She smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for the positive feedback.
> 
> I really enjoy writing these too much. Goddamn Elena why are you so beautiful? I swear I get so carried away these are getting more filthier as I write them.
> 
> Speak to me on Tumblr @iamtheholyghost


End file.
